


Bent out of Shape

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, a bit of plot, but mainly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent out of Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вне себя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619257) by [Felixora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora)



> Another extended version of one of my tumblr prompts, could probably be done better by someone else.

Harrison Wells expected many different things when he stepped through that singularity.

Being caught up in the strange relationship between this Earth’s Harrison Wells…who is not actually Harrison Wells and this Earth’s Flash was not one of them.

Honestly, Harrison had expected this worlds Flash to be similar to Jay. A bit jaded, stressed, a little overwrought by Meta-Human criminals.

Someone Harrison might feel a little sympathy for, in the dead of night, when no one could see his own cracks. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that his mistake had caused some of Jay's trouble, Zoom being one of many. He'd never admit this publically though, too worried that Jesse might get hurt in the ensuing backlash. Not that the protection he'd hoped to provide for her had much effect against Zoom.

This Flash, however, was almost painfully young, he seemed eternally hopeful about the world around him. Harrison had yet to figure out if this made Barry's relationship with the man who murdered his mother... and this world's version of him more... or less understandable.

This Flash was also far too innocent for what he’s doing now. The expression of intent concentration on the usually innocent looking Barry as he practically pets Harrison's face and hair between surprisingly gentle kisses is almost terrifying.

Half of the reason for this is that it's happening as Harrison is moaning in pleasure as he is nearly folded in half underneath his slightly psychotic doppelganger. He's pretty sure he's not supposed to be this undone by a man who wears his face like a mask. He shouldn't be so responsive to the man who murdered his counterpart on this Earth, yet he still finds himself halfway to begging for more as his legs are held open by a man whose face looks exactly like his own, a man who is plowing into his arse so fast he seems a fraction away from hitting the limit between normal and super speed.

Harrison just barely makes out the muffled. “It’s about to get even better.” from Barry as the younger man seeks his mouth once again.

Barely a second after that statement, his counterpart begins to vibrate inside him.

He’ll never admit to the sounds he made after that. No one will ever hear about the high-pitched keening sound that escaped from his mouth, barely muffled by Barry's tongue as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

And they definitely won't hear about how he passed out on the vibrating mans cock as he came.


End file.
